


The Archer's Bows Are Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Funeral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver writes a letter after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer's Bows Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE. I am SO not ready to finish the first season. I'm not. I'm done. I'm outtie-five-thousand. Nope.   
> Here's my sob story. Cry like i do.

My love,  
I was never good with words. Lying I was good at, fighting, too; but words? I could never understand the reason of poetry until I met you. Thea says when I was on the island that she used to write to get her mind off of me, then she would deliver the envelope on to my grave. An empty coffin. I guess I got lucky. Yours was filled. Of course, we couldn't see you. It was a wonderful ceremony. Joe wanted to make it beautiful, I think, simply because it was close-casket. You were too young. You had no will. You didn't deserve this. Joe wasn't good at this. Mostly, the ceremony plans were by Iris. When I asked her, she said she wanted to show your personality, because we could not see your body. I started seeing a counsellor because Thea thought it was a good idea. He told me that a better way to think of death is that your body was a vessel for something bigger, greater than life, and when you die, that idea is released into the world, into something beyond just the universe.   
I still can't understand what happened. When I asked Joe, he wouldn't tell me. But I dream of it. He said you were running. He said you were distracted. He said you stopped. He said you were hit by a car. I would imagine your healing would help you, but he said the tires crushed your-  
Never mind. I dream of you, though. The sounds of your body as it can finally relax. Your heart, after beating so hard for so long, taking a rest. The sound of your bones crushing probably sounded like my arrows hitting their target. I dream of it. It makes me sick. I lived on an island for five years. I watched my father kill himself. I watched everyone around me die because of me. None of that hurt as much as this.   
As I write this, I can hear my sister pounding at my door, asking if I'm okay. I'm fine. Just bleeding. Just lonely.   
I was angry today. I hurt someone. A stranger at a bar looking at me the wrong way. I'm who I was before Lian Yu. I'm the old Oliver Queen. You took me and shaped me and made me right, Barry. Seeing your beautiful face so pale as they shoved a tube in your mouth and stabbed you with needles... I can't do it Barry. I love you so much.  
She's being insistent now, but when she finally breaks the door open, I'll be gone. I don't know where I'm going. I need to think again. But I'm not going to die. Not yet. I need to feel what I'm feeling now.   
I know Joe was heartsick and I know how he blamed me. Maybe this was my fault. I pushed you too hard. God, Allen, I wish you would have just kept running. 

I love you, Barry Allen. But some of us can't run as fast as you.


End file.
